Burning Light
by ModernAssassin1
Summary: The sequel to The Citrus Principle's Slithering Darkness. All of Beacon fell victim to the Ursula Grimm, turned into breeding stock for the monsters...or has it? One team was away from Beacon at the time on a mission and now it is up to them to save their school and the world. Will they succeed or will they too fall victim? Warning: Violence and gore. M for smut later on.
1. Forward

Ok so this story is a sequel to The Citrus Fruit's Slithering Darkness. Now let me warn you, there WILL be violence and death. There will be a few references to Attack on Titan, but ONLY two. Now for the most important part…I OWN NOTHING! Attack on Titan and RWBY belongs to their RIGHTFUL owners and the Ursula Grimm belongs to The Citrus Fruit. The ONLY thing that belong to me are my OCs: William Stone, Hank McGinnis, Matt Lightworth, and Jack Drake. In other words, Team WHMJ.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

_Chaos._

 _That was the only thing he could see. All around him, people were screaming and running while others were dying or dead…and being devoured by those monsters. Some of the victims were begging for mercy before they were forever silenced._

 _A familiar scream reached his ears. He turned and saw a man and a woman calling out to him, imploring him to run before one of the monsters bit their heads off. A scream was heard and he realized it was his own scream before someone grabbed him and carried him away from the bloodbath. But he didn't notice it…all he could feel growing with him, causing his fear and angst to dwindle before pure hatred burned through him. "I'm going to kill them all! Every last one of them!" he shouted once he was away. Even so, he could still hear the screaming and the blood, oh the blood—_

"Will, wake up!"

The young teenager groaned as he looked around. His teammates were looking at him concerned. After a brief silence, one of them, a blonde boy about a year older than their leader, spoke. "You ok, boss?"

Will nodded after a second. "Y-yeah, Hank…sorry…nightmare…"

Hank nodded, knowing what his team leader and friend could be dreaming about. "That day again?"

Will nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…damn that dream…"

Another teenager, a boy with red hair, smirked. "Oh, boss, you've got to pull yourself together. Sure, it was when you lost your home and family, but you still pulled through. Heck, it made you into one of the best Grimm killers who ever lived."

Will looked over at him, slightly grinning back. "Thanks, Jack. Now we'd better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

His team nodded and just before they could, the fourth member of the team gave a small chuckle. "Oh, and boss, make sure you dream of your girlfriend, Blake."

Will blushed in embarrassment and glared at his teammates as they laughed at him. "I told you before, Matt! She's not my girlfriend!"

Hank struggled to stop his laughter. "Yeah, whatever. We all know the two of you like each other!"

Will glared at his best friend. "Oh, shut up! Good night!" He turned and fell asleep, thinking what Blake was up too, not knowing that over at Beacon, trouble was brewing.

* **ok, so I know this isn't much but in my defense, this is my first fanfic. And yes I DO ship Blake with my OC, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? As for their backstory? Well, it'll be revealed in time.**


	3. Writer's Block

My apologies, ladies and gentlemen, but due to some recent pestering in the reviews, I can't seem to think of a new chapter for the story. I'll try to think of a new chapter ASAP. In the meantime, and I now speak to the pest, QUIT PESTERING ME!

Also, I want to give a quick shoutout to Dragons and Breakfast Food. He's been really supportive to me and I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 2: Agressive Negotiations

**Ok guys, so I've been getting criticism about how I write my story, even been accused of trying to get attention. I can assure you, the latter's false and for those of you who are trying to tell me how to write my story, suck it. It's MY story and I can write it however the Goddamned Hell I want.**

Dawn arrived and Will woke up earlier than his teammates. It was a habit that he gotten into when he was young and he saw no reason to give it up. It gave him time to practice with his weapons and his skills. His weapon, two swords that were attached to a unique gear that attaches to his waists, in which are two scabbards to house extra blades for his swords. On each scabbard was a gas cylinder that helped him propel through the air and, along with two anchors that shoot out from special triggers from his sword hilts, make propel him in any direction he intended on going, depending on how he shifts his body's weight. His hilts also served as his pistols when in gun mode. As he inspected his weapon for any defaults that could land him in danger should it malfunction on him, he looked at his teammates, whom he had taught to use the gear, even developing their own ways of exploiting the advantages it gave to them.

Hank McGinnis. His closest friend and second in command. He could combine his hilts to form a shotgun powerful enough to blow a Grimm's head off.

Matt Lightworth. The joker of the team and an expert in pyrotechnics. He modified his gear to fire mini-rockets from his gear, each rocket carrying a powerful punch in them.

Jack Drake. The deadliest sniper of the team. He could combine his hilts to form a sniper rifle to which he wields with deadly accuracy.

And then there was himself, William Stone. The survivor. The soldier. The warrior. The team leader. His skills with a blade were unrivaled by anyone in Beacon.

Together, they form Team WHMJ, one of the best teams Beacon has to offer. The four boys considered each other brothers in arms and they often coordinate their attacks so that they could take down a horde of Grimm in less than 30 seconds. They are still working on making it 10 seconds.

It was by that point that he noticed that Hank was right beside him, all geared up. He looked up at him and smirked, raising his eyebrows in a joking manner. "Copying my habits, eh?"

Hank laughed and playfully smacked his best friend on the forehead. "Hey, I learned it all from my team leader. So how much farther is this village?"

Will pulled out a map from his pack and looked at it. "About…27 miles from our current position. But if we cut across this field here," he said, pointing to a clearing as he formed a plan, "We should be able to make it in half the distance and by afternoon."

Hank smirked. "And then once that's done, you be chattin' with Blake again."

Will smirked back at him. "Or in your case, back in Velvet's arms, kissing her like crazy."

Hank blushed hard. It was no secret between the team that he and Velvet Scarlatina had been seeing each other and kept their relationship a secret. It was only out of respect for the bunny Faunus and his friend that he and the rest of the team kept silent about it.

Eventually the boys broke camp and started walking towards the village. True to his word, the team arrived and heard the sound of battle. Rushing forward, they saw the village being attacked by a strange octopus-like Grimm that none of them had ever seen before. Regardless of the new Grim, they rushed forward, drawing their blades and firing their cable onto buildings near the creature.

Much to their shock, it was in the middle of raping a female faunus. Never been one to stand by while others were in danger, Will and his friends zipped to the monster, their blades striking home. The Grimm roared in agony as it got dismembered and the tentacles holding its prey down as the four men struck at the Grimm hard. As Hank helped the female faunus away, Will and Matt started zipping around the Grimm before slashing at its eyes. As the Grimm howled, it's blinded eyes sprayed blood all over the place. Will smirked as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "JACK! NOW!"

He zipped out of the way just as Jack shot his rifle at the monster, his bullet sending Grimm blood and brain matter out as the leviathan fell dead. Hank rejoined the group as they gathered around the Grimm. Matt was the one who broke the silence. "What the hell WAS that thing!?"

Hank shrugged. "I don't know. What I want to know is what was it raping that girl and where did it come from?"

Will looked up and saw the village chieftain approaching them. "We'll worry about that later boys. We've got company."

The chieftain, a wolf faunus, approached the team and nodded at them. "I assume you boys are the representatives from Vale?"

Will nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm William Stone. This is Hank McGinnis, my second in command. Matt Lightworth, the explosive expert. And Jack Drake, our best sniper."

The chieftain nodded before bowing in greeting. "I am Joshua. The girl you boys saved was my daughter. For saving her and our village, you have our everlasting gratitude."

The boys smiled happily at each other before Will bowed back at Joshua. "Thank you, sir. Now that we've dealt with that beast, shall we start our negotiations?"

Joshua laughed. "That won't be necessary, my young friend. After seeing you boys in action, I am confident that joining the kingdom is a wise choice."

Before Will could say anything, the sound of a Atlasian fighter transport caught their ears and they looked behind them as the aircraft landed. The hatched opened and, to Team WHMJ's shock, a man wearing an Atlasian General uniform stepped out.

"General Ironwood!"

The four boys stood to attention as Ironwood approached them, glancing at the Grimm they killed before looking back at them. "At ease, boys. I bring bad news."

Joshua looked at the General curiously before speaking. "What is the matter, General?"

Ironwood glanced at the boys before taking a deep breath. "Beacon has been attacked…by those." He said, pointing at the dead Grimm.

The boys looked at each other shocked. There were MORE of those things!? And they attacked Beacon!? Will's immediate thoughts went to Blake. "Did they…"

Ironwood shook his head. "No. They didn't kill anyone, but they did something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. I think it's best if I explained it to you during debriefing."

 **OOOH! The boys got the bad news! But how well will team WHMJ take it when they see what this special Grimm can do!? And for those of you who are trying to tell me how to write my story, as stated before, this is MY story and I can write it however the Goddamned Hell I want. Don't like it? Don't follow or review, stupid!**


	5. Chapter 3: Hope is Rekindled

The boys of Team WHMJ stared at the screen in shock as they watched the transmitted footage of Winter being raped and Hank almost threw up upon seeing Winter giving birth to another one of those monsters. Will looked back at the conference table and looked at Ironwood. "How long ago was this?"

Ironwood sighed. "Three days ago. And since then, no word from her or anyone. We have to assume that everyone has been taken by these monsters."

At the table, representatives from the kingdoms and their leaders were gathered, among them were Kali Belladonna and Ghira Belladonna, Blake's parents. Kali was crying her eyes out ever since she found out about what had happened to her daughter and Ghira was holding her. Taiyang, Yang and Ruby's dad, had his head in his hands, unable to look at the sight or imagine the fate his daughters were going through. Will wasn't surprised that Weiss's dad, Jacques, wasn't there. The greedy bastard always did prefer money rather than the care of his daughters. And finally the ONLY person who had escaped from Beacon, Professor Port was sitting there. Will had always despised the perverted teacher and had a sneaking suspicion that he knew more than he was letting on. But he pushed it to one side as everyone was debating what to do next.

"We must evacuate Vale. It's our ONLY option."

"But we can't just give in and abandon the children at Beacon!"

"That's suicide you're talking about!"

"If they can breed at that capacity, what chance do we have?"

Finally, Will had enough. He slammed his hands onto the table and looked at everyone. "What chance do we have? The real question is what _choice?_ If you think it'll stop at Vale, think again! Run, hide, scatter your forces. It'll spread like wildfire until it engulfs the entire world unless we end it right now! Every moment we waste here is another step close to the end of the world as we know it. Send your best troops to Beacon. Send everything we've got if you have to. We need to kill the beast if there is any hope of saving the world."

Unfortunately the council was still divided and Ironwood sighed. "You have courage, kid, but without the full support of the council, we can't risk it."

Outraged, Will left the room with Hank behind him. Before the two boys left, Will took one last look at the room. "Well at least one thing is certain: you guys are COWARDS!"

Everyone was shocked as the two boys left. Will and Hank met up with Mark and Jack and Mark looked up. "Well?"

Will groaned. "They'd rather run and hide."

Jack nodded. "And you want to fight."

Will nodded. "Only problem is that four won't be enough…"

Hank looked behind them and smirked. "How many do we need?"

The young leader looked at his friend confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He pointed behind Will and, to his surprise, there stood Taiyang, Qrow, and about 20 Atlasian Knights. Raising an eyebrow, the young man looked at them as Qrow cleared his throat. "They were never going to listen to you...but we know that we can't just leave those kids to die. And we know you want to fight…so we'd like to volunteer to help."

Will looked at them and looked at Qrow. "Anything else you wanna add?"

Taiyang shuffled his feet. "Well...I already failed Summer and Raven…I can't bear to face myself if I fail Yang and Ruby…"

Will nodded. "Right. Meet us at one of the troop carriers. Take anything that isn't nailed down and be discreet about it."

The men nodded, smiling and Will looked at his friends. "Well boys, looks like we got a chance now."

…

The four boys walked to the troop carrier that they were going to use, trying hard not to look suspicious and they got into the ship, nodding at the men inside it as Will made his way to the cockpit as the ramp closed. Flight control contacted them. "Patrol ship 1138, disembark now. You are not authorized to take off."

Qrow nodded and spoke through the headpiece. "Yes we are, flight control. From the highest authority."

The flight control crewmember scoffed. "Like hell you are! What's your call sign?"

Qrow looked at Will, who motioned for him to say something. "It's…Eagle…" He took a deep breath and spoke with conviction. "Eagle Five."

"Eagle Five!?" The speaker responded confused. "There is no Eagle Five!"

Taiyang laughed and whispered quietly, "There is one now."

Qrow laughed before sitting at the control. "Eagle Five, pulling out." Before anyone could stop them, the troopship carrying the brave twenty-six men towards Beacon, determined to save it and Vale or die trying.


End file.
